To better understand the viral structure of adenovirus serotype 5 (Ad5)with the goal of developing more effective vaccines. The Ad5 structural proteins were purified and mixed with genomic Ad5 DNA to try to reassemble Ad5. In addition, the glycan binding properties of Ad5 fiber were studied to understand the role in entry and immunity. The fiber forms trimers and is known to attach to cell receptors and initiate entry of virus into host cells, so a better understanding of this process will potentially aid in vaccine design.